<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuckold by ThatGoblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908342">Cuckold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin'>ThatGoblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pack [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link, Rhett - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dildos, Edging, F/M, Gen, I'm not sorry, Leather Kink, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, cuckold, jesus idk what else to put in the tags, things are steamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett is being a brat and Link asks Wren to help him teach the other Alpha a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pack [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuckold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett was in a mood. He was needy and rubbing on me and Link throughout the day before Link took him to the bedroom. I stayed out of it. Last thing I wanted to do was get in the middle of those two and a session. I stayed down stairs in my sleep shorts and tank top watching TV. The warmer weather was coming through, melting a lot of the snow and ice, but it was still cold out. It was turning muddy and wet as well. That all meant that it was having hot nights from the wood stove and it wasn’t all bad. They boys began to hang out in just shorts or boxers, a sight I would never complain about. </p>
<p>Laid out on the couch, I was dozing off to Gunsmoke when someone came downstairs. Blinking back sleep, I looked up to see a shirtless Link in tight, TIGHT jeans and black leather gloves. Either it was a dream or I was suddenly very lucky. </p>
<p>“Hey Darlin’,” Link said, smirking as he leaned on the back of the couch as he looked down at me. “You wanna help me with something?”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure,” I said, sitting up. “Whatcha got in mind?”</p>
<p>“Now, I got Rhett tied up in the bedroom and I’ve been edging him for a bit. He’s getting bratty and so he needs to be in time out. Wanna play third party and be a plaything?” He asked, licking his lips. How could I say no to that!? Especially since he was leaning over me, eyes dark and relaxed as he let a gloved hand run over my bare thigh. </p>
<p>“I’d love to,” I said with a smile. “What do you need me to do?”</p>
<p>“We’re gonna play a game. I’m in charge and you walk in on your mate to find him having an affair with me, but then I take you as a plaything as well,” Link said as he trailed his fingers up my skin to press against me through my shorts. “Rhett’s okay with it and you know the rules. How’s that sound?”</p>
<p>“Exciting,” I said, gasping as he pressed his palm firmly between my legs. </p>
<p>“Good girl,” Link said. “Wait a few minutes then come on up. Announce yourself first.” Before I could even nod, he was pulling me to him for a harsh, claiming kiss that I whimpered into. “See you in a few, Darlin’,” he said before walking back upstairs. Letting him go, I double checked the doors and locks, making sure Peggy went out before shutting off the TV.  </p>
<p>“Hey babe!” I called upstairs. “I’m coming to bed!” Climbing the stairs, I saw the door was closed to the bedroom, but there was muffled grunting as I got to the small landing. “Babe?” I opened the door with a frown, stepping in to look around. Rhett was in a chair with his arms tied behind him and his ankles tied to the chair legs. More rope secured him to the chair around his chest and belly, while he had a large ball gag in his mouth with drool running down his beard. What got my attention and held it though, was that he’d been stuffed into a small cock cage. He was dripping from his tip while his shaft was bulging out in an angry red and his balls looked full enough to burst. “Rh-Rhett? What’s going on?” I asked, acting the part.</p>
<p>“Well hello there,” Link said from behind me, shutting the door. Jumping, I turned to see Link leaning against the wall with that dark look in his eyes as he bit his lip. I was genuinely surprised as I’d been entranced with Rhett’s situation that I had forgotten about Link. “I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Rhett?” I said, backing up a bit as Link stalked towards me. All he was able to do was struggle and yell behind the gag as I hit something behind me. I looked to see it was the dresser and in those moments, Link was on me. A gloved hand covered my mouth as the other grasped my right wrist. I cried out behind the hand as I struggled against him. It wasn’t a real struggle, but was enough for the scene. </p>
<p>“Oh, you never told her about me?” Link asked with a chuckle. “Well Darlin’, I hate to break it to you, but I’ve been drilling your boyfriend’s hole for months now. He kept saying he’d break up with you, but he never did and now here we are. Rhett was getting punished when you came up here. Poor thing, had no clue about her bottom boyfriend. Well, lucky for you I think you’re really cute.” </p>
<p>I growled behind the hand, glancing at Rhett with a glare as he tried to pull harder at the ropes. Link chuckled before pulling me towards him, spinning me to pin my arms to my chest as his was pressed to my back. </p>
<p>“Rhett!? You were seeing this guy!?” I cried as Link laughed. Rhett shrugged slightly as I kept trying to get loose from Link’s tight hold.</p>
<p>“ ‘fraid so,” Link said as his free hand covered my mouth before I could yell, but this time, he pushed two of his leather clad fingers into my mouth. “Oh, calm down, girl. You’re gonna have fun too,” he purred into my ear as he forced me to suck his fingers.</p>
<p>Moaning around them, I swirled my tongue around the thick digits as they pushed deeper to the back of my throat to make me gag. He drew them out to push them back in again, getting faster and harder as I squirmed in his arms. I locked eyes with Rhett and he was watching intently as Link's fingers fucked my mouth. As he pulled his hand away, I gasped and coughed. </p>
<p>“Such a good sucker. I bet her mouth feels like heaven,” Link said as he pushed his hand into my shorts and panties. “I bet you’re sopping wet too.” </p>
<p>I yelped and whimpered as his fingers began to roughly toy with my clit. My snatch was already wet, but he was coaxing it more with his playing. He groaned against my ear, nipping at my neck as he pushed his fingers into me. The feel of the smooth leather had me shaking already. It made his fingers thicker and filled me up more with just his pointer. </p>
<p>“Ah!” I whined as he worked a second finger into me as his thumb circled my clit. “Fuck.” It didn’t take much to have me trying to thrust myself onto Link’s fingers in front of Rhett. I was shaking as he curled his fingers to press against that bundle of nerves in me and had me crying out. </p>
<p>“Someone changed their tune real quick,” Link said as he kept going, working me up to an orgasm as I squirmed and tried to get more of him inside me. “That’s it Darlin’, grind yourself on my hand. You’re gonna look so pretty when you cum on my fingers.”</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Panting hard, I was close to cumming as Rhett watched on. He wouldn’t get to touch or get any relief for a while and as long as Link kept stroking my clit, I wouldn’t think twice about it. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna fuck you so hard in front of your boyfriend. That ass and pussy and mouth will be filled with cum before the end of the night,” Link growled into my ear. That promise drove the orgasm home. Crying out as I jerked and stiffened, I melted against him as he held me up while I rode out the waves of pleasure. “Good girl. You liked that didn’t you?” He asked as I nodded. “You want more orgasms like that?”</p>
<p>“Yes please,” I moaned as he pressed kisses and licks to my neck. </p>
<p>“Good,” Link said. “Strip.” Letting me go, I did as I was told, peeling my wet shorts and panties from my body before slipping my tank top off. “Doesn’t she look so good, Rhett? Looks halfway wrecked already and I haven’t even started with her. You though, you get to watch with a front row seat.” He grasped my wrist with one hand before grabbing more rope. Pulling my arms behind me, he quickly tied my hands in place. I whined as I tested them to find the knots solid. Then he tied a familiar collar around my neck. “Knees, now,” Link grunted. </p>
<p>I did as I was told, going to my knees in front of him. Licking my lips, I automatically began to nuzzle and mouth at his cock behind his jeans. Link didn’t stop me, only winding his hands in my hair to keep me pressed against him. He groaned and rocked against me as I heard Rhett whine. His cock was straining hard against his jeans as I ran my mouth over the outline of it. </p>
<p>“Such a good girl,” Link moaned as he pulled me away to pull himself out of his jeans. “I bet you love cock, don’t you? If you love Rhett’s cock, you’re bound to love me.” Once he was free, I didn’t hold back as I began to swallow it down. “Fuck! That’s it, get it girl.” </p>
<p>I moaned around him as I enthusiastically went down on him. His hands stayed in my hair, gripping tights as he began to pick the pace that we were going. It started off slow and deliberate, forcing me to take him down to his balls and hold me there. When I started to struggle, choking on him as I tried to breathe, he’d pull me back to let me breath before doing it all over again. Then he began to speed it up till he was skull fucking me and I could only just take it. </p>
<p>“Rhett, she’s got such a good mouth on her. I can’t believe you fucked this up over me. Maybe she should leave you for me. She seems to be having a lot more fun with me than you,” Link groaned as Rhett yelled and rocked the chair a bit. I couldn’t say how long Rhett had been tied up like that, being edged into insanity while caged. “I wonder what her ass feels like though. Oh fuck, I bet it’s tight and hot and I’d knot her in a few thrusts.” </p>
<p>Rhett shook his head wildly, straining as he watched Link just use me. He kept going, swelling up in my throat only to pull back, before things got out of control, so he could cum all over my face. He stroked himself, milking his cock to cover me with his thick, white ropes. “Oh fuck,” he moaned as he smeared it over my mouth and cheeks with his cock. “Such a pretty mess. Someone’s going to have to clean it up though.” </p>
<p>Link pulled me up by my collar before taking me over to Rhett. Undoing the gag, letting the other man work his jaw a moment, Link pushed my face to Rhett’s mouth. “Clean her up good and maybe you’ll get a treat,” he said with a smirk, holding me in place. Rhett eagerly licked over my face, careful of my eyes, cleaning up everything Link had spilt on me. “Good boy. You cleaned her up real good. I think you did earn a treat. Do you wanna fuck her?” Link asked as he pulled me away to put me on the bed. Head down ass up, dripping slick as I whimpered at being so exposed. </p>
<p>“Yes, please, Sir,” Rhett moaned, panting. </p>
<p>“Alright then,” Link said. “Stay right there and don’t move,” he said to me, swatting my ass. I yelped, but nodded with my face pressed into the mattress. I couldn’t see what was happening, but I could hear Link untying Rhett as the ropes fell to the floor. The caged Alpha moaned in relief before he suddenly sobbed.</p>
<p>“Please, Sir, I learned my lesson, please let me fuck her,” Rhett begged as something was being done to him. </p>
<p>“I know you have, but I know you both want your cock in her wet pussy. That’s not happening yet,” Link said, adjusting something. “There, now you can fuck her.” Rhett groaned as he was walked over to me. “Now, be a good boy and tease her a bit. Don’t want her too dry.”</p>
<p>Dry? I had slick running down both my thighs in thick drips as Rhett’s cock head pressed against my snatch. At first it felt weird, I figured it was because he’d been caged, but as he pushed into me, I realized that it wasn’t Rhett’s cock. He’d had a strap on put on him. A big one at that. I gasped, moaned as he slowly pushed further and further into me. His hands never touched me, probably because they were still tied behind him. </p>
<p>“How’s that feel Darlin’? I know it’s not the real thing, but Rhett here is having some performance issues and I wanted to help,” Link said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“It feels so good,” I whined. “Oh fuck, he’s huge.” The dildo must have been a size up than the other one I had used on Rhett because I felt stretched and filled almost beyond my limit. </p>
<p>“That’s it, take all of that cock,” Link cooed, rubbing my ass as Rhett finally bottomed out. “How’s that feel? I bet it feels better than Rhett’s real cock. Why don’t you tell him that? Tell him it feels better than his real cock.”</p>
<p>“It feels better than your real cock, Rhett,” I moaned, yelping when he gave a sudden sharp thrust. </p>
<p>“Easy, Rhett. Don’t be a brat because she’s telling the truth,” Link said, swatting Rhett’s ass. “Now fuck her. You both wanted this.” Rhett slowly drew out as slick began to almost leak out like a broken dam. I gasped and whined, biting my lips as my body adjusted and accepted the large sex toy. That didn’t mean Link let us just fuck. </p>
<p>He grabbed more rope and made a slip knot around my head. Having the rope act as a gag, he ran it between my lips before pulling my head back to force me to look up. Link tied it to my wrists before adding more rope to pull my arms closer behind me. As Rhett fucked me, I could only grunt and moan as his pace was slow and deep. </p>
<p>“There we go,” Link said with a hum, running a hand over my arms to swat my ass. “Now, don’t be too gentle. Her pussy loves getting pounded. I’m sure you know that, but then again I don’t know the last time you actually fucked your girlfriend. You spent all your time in her position for me. Rude. Apologize to her.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Rhett grunted. Link slapped him in the face, huffing at him.</p>
<p>“Do better than that. Such a sad man, can’t even apologize decently. Good thing I’ve kept you locked up. She’s better off with that fake dick than yours,” Link snarled.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m sorry I slept with him! I’m sorry I haven’t fucked you in so long,” Rhett sobbed as his thrusts began to get faster and harder.</p>
<p>“There you go, that’s better,” Link hummed. Rhett’s hips were stuttering, but Link forced him into a rhythm that had me crying out in pleasure. “See, now she’s just gushing with need for that cock. Too bad it’s not really you, but oh well.” Frustrated and continually having his orgasms taken away, Rhett was beginning to thrust harder as he tried to get off even a tiny bit. I was sobbing as I was fucked, getting close to cumming again. Just as I was about to orgasm, Rhett stopped thrusting. He was buried completely inside of me, but was shaking just as much as me. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he whimpered. “Sir, ple-ASE!” He cried. A dirty, wet noise came from behind him and even though he’d stopped thrusting, he suddenly jerked his hips forward. </p>
<p>“Keep fucking her,” Link said, matter-of-factly. “I’m gonna get that ass of yours open in the meantime. You soaked the damn chair with your own slick and pre-cum, I’m surprised you’re not wetter.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir,” Rhett sobbed as he began to thrust again. He took the same amount of time, slowly at first before working his way up to a steady, deep thrust. I could only lay there and take it, moaning as my orgasm was beginning to roll over me. Begging around the gag, I cried out and whined. This time Rhett didn’t stop thrusting, if anything it got rougher. Link must have been fingering him hard and fast as Rhett was jackhammering into me as I came. Clenching around the toy, my body tried to knot it despite it not swelling like a real cock. Crying out and moaning loudly, I shook as the toy began to be hard to use as my side of the knot swelled up.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Link cooed, keeping Rhett still as I whimpered and quivered. “You gave her a big orgasm. I mean, you owe her a lot, but that’s still really good.” Slowly, Rhett backed up to pull out of me. I sobbed at the loss, my pussy painfully empty for a moment. Then Link pushed his hand into me, something I didn’t realize would fit, but it pacified the pain of suddenly not knotting anything. “Shhh, good girl,” Link said, his hands bare as one stayed inside me and the other began to untie me. Laying there, I relaxed and let my head fall as the rope was taken off followed by my arms. My body still twitched as Link stroked my back while I felt like I was floating. </p>
<p>“Fuck, she’s taking my whole hand and part of my arm,” Link moaned. “Darlin’ needed something big and hard in her, didn’t she?” He cooed as I nodded, too out of it to realize what was happening. He could have shoved anything into me and it would have been better than the pain of my muscles trying to clench and hold around something that wasn’t there. “You did such a good job. Don’t worry though, you’re gonna get a real cock. I promise,” he said. A few minutes passed as Link pulled out of me slowly. </p>
<p>I moaned and nearly came again from that alone. With help, I turned onto my back to look up at Link who was grinning while Rhett stood by looking like a complete wreck. God, it was fucking hot to see him like that. Link moved to grab a towel to wipe his hand down before he moved to Rhett to untie him. I watched them both, tired, but still needing that real cock in me for a real knot. I played with my tits, pinching and pulling the nipples as I watched as Link took a key and finally let Rhett free. </p>
<p>The tall man nearly burst into tears as his cock was taken out of the cage. It looked so painful and red, but with a hand full of lube, Link was already stroking it. Rhett tried to pull back, crying out in pain, but Link grabbed him with his other hand as he stroked Rhett to hardness. </p>
<p>“There, now, you’ve been such a good boy,” Link said as he steered Rhett over me. “You get to really fuck her now. I bet you’re kinda pissed she said that toy was better than your cock, yeah?” He said, pressing a kiss to Rhett’s ear. “Why don’t you show her just what your cock can do that the toy can’t.”</p>
<p>It didn’t take much for Rhett to take it from there. He climbed onto the bed with a growl to manhandle me into the position he wanted. I yelped and whined as he pulled my legs over one of his shoulders to damn near fold me in half before he even entered me. One of his large hands grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head as his cock thrust against me. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” I sobbed, shaking as I tried to angle myself to have him push into me. “Please, Rhett, fuck me. Please, Daddy,” I whined. He pulled back a bit to guide himself to my pussy, running the head up and down my slit before pushing in. It knocked the wind out of me as he stayed there, both of us shaking while we took a moment to keep from cumming right there.</p>
<p>“Don’t fuck her yet,” Link said, climbing onto the bed as well. His jeans were got and his cock hard again and covered in lube as he stroked it. “Lean forward.” Rhett did as he was told, making him go deeper in me. My eyes fluttered as I felt so overwhelmed by the very fact that I finally had Rhett’s cock in me. Rhett’s breath hitched a moment as Link pressed behind him. </p>
<p>Link was going to fuck Rhett while Rhett fucked me. The notion was intoxicating and I didn’t know how long I’d last. </p>
<p>“Now, I’m in control here. I thrust, you thrust, got it?” Link said, pressing kisses and nips to Rhett’s neck.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir,” Rhett said, shivering. I couldn’t blame him. </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Link said with a smirk as he began to move us. It was slow, thankfully, at first. I didn’t know if I’d be able to take a sudden rough fuck right out of the gates. Groaning, the three of us worked our bodies together, fanning the flames of our need into one position and action. One of Link’s hands reached around to grab my thigh, keeping him and Rhett close. He wasn’t going to get much space and I didn’t think he would be able to handle the long thrusts. In moments of us getting in a rhythm, it sped up then continued to till they were both slamming into me. </p>
<p>“Fuck! Oh fuck!” I sobbed, needing that knot. I was desperate and ready to lose my damn mind. </p>
<p>“Ask for it,” Rhett growled, leaning in to bite my shoulder. “You better ask before you cum.”</p>
<p>“Please, may I cum, Daddy?” I moaned as I felt him start to catch. </p>
<p>“That’s it. Good girl. You always ask Daddy or Sir before cumming. Always,” he snarled before he reached down to just rub my clit a few times, sending me into a screaming orgasm. I clenched down on him as his cock kept fucking into me. </p>
<p>“Please, please, please,” I begged, needing him to knot me. Rhett and Link weren’t far behind. Rhett came with a snarl as Link growled while biting Rhett’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Exhausted, we all stayed in place as we caught our breath. Each of us shaking from the intense sex we’d had and from how we were knotted. Link was the first one to pull away. Rhett gasped and choked out a moan as Link left the bed to get a wet rag to begin cleaning us. Then it was Rhett’s turn to pull out. It took a bit of work, slowly pulling and then resting as my body didn’t want to let go yet. I was a mess and barely coherent. I truly had the sense fucked out of me. </p>
<p>“Come’re Sweetheart,” Rhett said as he pressed a cold, icy cloth to my snatch. It was very much swollen and tender after everything and all I could do was gasp and then groan in relief. </p>
<p>“Lay down with her, Bo, I’ll take care of the rest. You had it rough too,” Link said, kissing Rhett sweetly. “Both of you need to ice and rest.”</p>
<p>“Cuddle,” I mumbled, pulling at Rhett. In bed, we iced our respective privates as Link finished cleaning and putting things up. </p>
<p>“Both of you did so good,” Link said, leaning over to press kisses to Rhett’s cheek and my head. “It’s rest time though. Both of you stay off horseback for a few days.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Dr. Neal,” Rhett said with a small snort. </p>
<p>“Boy, I thought I cuckold the sass out of you,” Link said with a grumble as he slid into bed behind Rhett. “Now rest, both of you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir,” Rhett and I said in unison with small smirks. </p>
<p>“There’s fucking two of you,” Link said with a sigh as we fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, so much for PLOT! lol </p>
<p>Keep up to date on this with tumblr at tumblr.com/blog/dinkycreekranch i also post like stuff to do with the series. Also, you think I should get Wren a girlfriend or something? I think she wants a girlfriend. . . Maybe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>